


Paper Love

by TServo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mornings, coffee at just the right temperature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TServo/pseuds/TServo
Summary: Jihoon learns that even when you some know someone, when you love them, they can still surprise you. Soonyoung's just a tiny bit special (but we all knew that)





	Paper Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KpopontheDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopontheDL/gifts).



> I gotta say, East Coast beta's are the best when you're in the Wild West. Thanks for the early morning Beta work, my sweet KpopontheDL. I know I have asked you to read so many stories lately and you never, ever complain.
> 
> This very abbreviated piece was inspired by 'The Paper Menagerie' by Ken Liu. A fabulous short fiction...and of course Hoshi.

Jihoon woke on his stomach, his arms curled tightly underneath himself for warmth despite wearing an oversized sweatshirt, flannel pajama bottoms, and fleece socks. He slowly blinked his eyes, clearing his sleep blurred vision before lifting his head just enough to turn and face the other side of the bed. With the exception of a thin pillow and the blanket that should have been draped over him, it was empty. 

He groaned, rolling to his back, and pulled himself taut to wake up his muscles and prepare them for the inevitability of the day. Running his fingers through his hair, Jihoon sat up and pulled the blanket toward him. Without getting out of bed, he tried to spread out the soft, brown fabric so it would cover the mattress, and himself, in some semblance of order. Pleased enough with his handiwork, he flipped up the corner of the blanket where he sat and slid off the bed. He pushed his feet into a pair of fleece lined slippers and turned to smooth the corner of the blanket back in place. He smirked, knowing it would never stay even this tidy. 

Following the smell of coffee and baking...something, Jihoon made his way from the bedroom into the tiny, sun-lit living room. Soonyoung, still in his own pajamas, sat on the worn, pea green loveseat, his knees pulled up to his chest, hugging a coffee mug between his palms. His bleached hair was still messy from sleep, sticking out in spikes on the right side. Jihoon knew this was the side Soonyoung preferred to sleep on, facing him. His heart squeezed a little in pleasure.

There was a mug on the coffee table in front of Soonyoung, the pink one that said ‘World’s Biggest Grump’ in white bubble letters on the side. It was Jihoon’s favorite both because it was large and held an exorbitant amount of coffee and because Soonyoung had gotten it for him for their first Valentine's Day together. It had been full of chocolates and little pieces of confetti that he had found hidden in his things up until the day they had moved in together almost two years later. He had to admit, he almost missed finding the tiny pieces of paper tucked into the folds of his clothes, hidden between the books on his night stand, and stuck to his skin when he woke up in the morning. 

Soonyoung smiled up at him, “I poured your cup two minutes ago, it’ll be the perfect temperature now.” He unfurled himself, making room on the couch for Jihoon.

“How do you always know?” Jihoon asked, following Soonyoung’s movement with his eyes. 

“You never sleep longer than twenty minutes after I get up. You get too cold.” Soonyoung laughed, patting the cushion next to him. “Now come over here. I’ve got something I want to show you.”

“If it’s your morning breath, I’m going to be really mad.” Jihoon squinted at Soonyoung, “I’m on to your humor.”

Soonyoung smiled so wide his eyes closed into tiny half moons, “Now I almost wish it had been my breath.” He patted the cushion again, “Today is a very special day. It’s the fifth anniversary of the day I first fell in love with you.”

“But we’ve only been together for four and a half years.” Jihoon walked over to the couch, sitting crossed legged on the cushion so he could face Soonyoung, taking the mug from the table and drinking the dark roast, cooled to the perfect temperature, as promised.

Soonyoung, feet now planted firmly on the floor, leaned over to set his mug on the coffee table. He grabbed a sheet of paper from a stack Jihoon hadn’t noticed before. He pulled the paper to his lap and started to tell a story as he folded the sheet, “Five years ago today, I went into a coffee shop. I was young and new to the city, and scared.” He turned the paper, creasing it, tucking in corners and turning to repeat the steps. “I felt like a tiny helpless child in a place that was much too large for me. Completely out of my league.”  He cupped the paper between his palms and brought it to his lips, breathing into the space between his thumbs before setting the paper on the table. He opened his hands and a small paper bunny took tentative hops onto the marred wooden surface. It looked around, shaking a little with fear. It seemed lost and alone.

Jihoon blinked at the rabbit, looked at Soonyoung, bringing his mug to his lips without actually taking a sip. “Oh,” he whispered, a little breathless “You have magic.”

Soonyoung took another piece of paper from the pile and once again began folding it, “Inside that coffee shop it was completely full. There was only one empty chair in the whole place and that chair was at a table with the best looking and grouchiest man I had ever seen. That man had giant headphones over his ears and was so focused on his laptop that he didn’t even notice me standing next to him for a full ninety seconds.” He turned the paper, adding in pleats and rolling an end between his fingertips creating a long curved tail, “When I finally worked up the nerve to tap the man on the shoulder, he looked up at me and growled.” Soonyoung’s lips pulled into a wide, fond smile, “I know I was supposed to feel intimidated, but it actually made me want to make this man like me. I knew I’d feel safe if he were by my side. I knew that his gruffness what just, well, a part of him to be sure, but not all of him.” He again pulled his cupped hands to his mouth and blew onto the shape in his palms. He set a small origami tiger on the table near the bunny. It moved as if it were snarling at the bunny and pulled back as if readying itself to pounce. Rather than hop away, the bunny took tentative steps toward the smaller paper animal. 

“Why haven’t you shown me this before?” Jihoon asked, staring at the tiny creatures with wonder.

“Shhhh,” Soonyoung quieted him, “I’m not done.” He slipped a third piece of paper from the stack and again started to craft a shape between his fingers. “I asked the man if I could share the table with him. He looked at me like I had asked him to donate a kidney on a first date.” Soonyoung paused his movements long enough to look up at Jihoon, a mocking eyebrow raised in accusation, “but he acquiesced. Finally.” He started folding the paper again.

Jihoon looked down at the bunny and the tiger, now sniffing each other, becoming better acquainted. The tiger butted its head against the bunny, rubbing its cheek on the slightly larger animal’s side like a house cat staking its claim.

“Why is the bunny bigger than the tiger?” Jinhoon squinted up at Soonyoung. Soonyoung cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips. Jihoon rolled his eyes.

Soonyoung started again, “I pulled out the chair and sat down, doing everything I possibly could to not bother the man, but I think we both know that I can be a little...fidgety.”

Jihoon snorted, looking back up at Soonyoung, “Yeah, a little.”

“The man kept looking at me, obviously annoyed, until he pulled off his headphones and asked me, and I’m quoting here, ‘what the fuck are you doing that requires you to both write in a notebook and kick your feet around like a dying spider.’” Soonyoung shook his head in feigned hurt, “I knew I should have been scared, I was scared of everything back then, but there was just something about the man that filled me with courage. So I showed him my notebook and I told him that I was choreographing a dance.” He finished his newest piece of paper art, but held it cupped in his hands as he continued speaking, “The man actually stopped looking like he wanted to kill me and instead seemed genuinely interested. He was the first person in the whole city that made me feel like I had something meaningful to contribute. He made me feel useful. He made me feel important.” 

He brought his hands to his mouth and for a third time breathed into his fists. Rather than setting the object on the table, he held it cupped in his palms and showed it to Jihoon. It was an origami heart, beating subtly. Jihoon looked back to the animals. They were now curled up together as if tucking in for a nap.

“I knew immediately that I loved that man and that he would love me...eventually.” Soonyoung held his hands up, offering the heart to Jihoon. “I knew I’d be able to share everything with him.”

Jihoon, without even thinking about it, set his mug on the coffee table near the animals and reached out his hands, palms cupped like a bowl. Soonyoung let the heart slide from his hands to Jihoon’s. The gentle pulsing tickled his skin and he could have sworn that the paper heart was generating its own warmth. He stared at it in his hands before looking up at his boyfriend, his eyes wide with wonder.

“That was five years ago today,” Soonyoung shrugged one shoulder. His voice turned teasing again, “And of course I was right. The man,  _ you _ , started loving me that day too. I know you did, even if you don’t.”

“This is...amazing,” Jihoon pulled in a deep breath as if collecting himself. “This was way better than the mug,” he looked back down at the heart and then at the animals, “as far as presents go.”

“Just say ‘I love you, Soonyoung’” his boyfriend coaxed.

“I really do. I really do love you, Soonyoung,” he felt happy tears prick at the corners of his eyes. “And I always will.”


End file.
